Messing with Gary
by Aquila-A
Summary: A humorous take on the game's mechanics and our favorite bad boy, Gary. Could be a two-shot or a three-shot.


A/N: OK, so the story's like a novelization of the game, added with random crack. Yes, I know, this might be unoriginal and boring. This is my first Bully fanfic- I'm more of a Grand Theft Auto fan (another awesome game from R*).

While I was typing down this fanfic, I thought of the voice actors/actresses in the game. I found Peter Vack's Facebook account (no, for real- he's using Facebook- but I bet you guys already know that), but I don't have the guts to send him a friend request- after all, his profile seems to be for his family and friends only. As tempting as it sounds, I wouldn't like to write on his Wall: "HI! I'm your fan! I love your voice-over as Gary!" That would be awkward (and creepy). I wish Matt Bush had a Facebook account- Petey's actually cute in real life! XD

**Welcome to Bullworth**

**Chapter 1: Making New Friends And Enemies**

(Note: This starts right after Mr. Hattrick breaks off the fight between Russell and Jimmy in front of the Boy's Dorm.)

Gary was walking aimlessly past the water fountain when he heard the entrance door creak open.

He turned around to face a stocky, freckled boy around his own age and height.

Ah, this must be the famed- no, scratch that- _infamous_ Jimmy Hopkins that old Crabblesnitch was talking about.

The boy in the teal Bullworth sweater vest was mildly surprised to see Jimmy's appearance- he was expecting a tall, muscular and mean-looking boy. With all the records of vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct at his previous schools (as what Gary heard when he eavesdropped on Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers' conversation a few days earlier), this Hopkins boy must at least look intimidating.

Jimmy looks- oh, how Gary hated to use that word- _normal_.

To Gary, normal equals to _boring_.

Being 'normal' at a school like Bullworth Academy meant that you're a nobody.

Well, looks can deceive you…

"Hey, you're the new kid!" Gary said greeted him.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the new kid replied rudely.

"Friendly, aren't you?"

"Gimme a break, loser," Jimmy spat. He wasn't in the mood for being harassed right now.

"Hey, relax friend, you're all pent up. Go easy or they'll put you on medication. They did to me- boy, nearly sent me insane!" Gary ranted, as if anyone would be interested in his medical record.

"That's fascinating," Jimmy said in a not-so-fascinated voice, "now if you'll excuse me."

"I said relax, friend," the brunette boy grabbed Jimmy's arm.

"Get off, man."

"Listen to me, tough guy! You just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this, you're gonna need one. So it's up to you. You gonna play nice or what?"

Jimmy paused momentarily, thinking of the odds before finally (and mistakenly) saying, "Yeah, sure."

Oh yeah. Things are going downhill from now on, Jimmy-boy.

Gary, being the self-proclaimed genius and manipulative sociopath that he is, looks satisfied, "Good. So, how about I show you around?"

"We don't have a bar in the dorm," Gary said, while Jimmy rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the sociopath's statement, "only a soda machine."

The words '**Get a drink from the soda machine**' appeared onscreen.

Having $49.00 in his pocket, Jimmy inserted a dollar into the machine, retrieved the soda can that rolled down and finished the whole content in one gulp while commenting brightly (to Gary's disgust), "I can feel my insides rotting already!"

"You should probably change into your uniform if you don't want to get in trouble," Gary motioned the new kid to follow him to his room.

But Jimmy didn't get into his room.

Instead, he taunted Gary.

"You suck!"

Shove.

"Dumbass!"

After a few taunts that included Gary's mother and his IQ level, Gary looked as though he was about to cry and he suddenly ran away, arms flailing like a Nerd before falling down ungracefully to the dirty floor.

**You Failed.**

You harassed Gary.

"Aww, man!" Jimmy ranted, but not before smirking and throwing one last kick to Gary's nuts.

The screen faded to black and the same cutscene plays once again, with Gary walking past the water fountain as Jimmy enters the dorm and with them reciting the same dialogue.

After the cutscene, Gary automatically says, "We don't have a bar in the dorm, only a soda machine."

Cue Jimmy's unseen eye-roll.

Gary walked and stood next to the soda machine.

'What the hell is this maniac up to now?' Gary thought as he saw from the corner of his eyes Jimmy leaving the recreation room. Too bad he can't move from where he is.

Then he heard the sound of the fire alarm going off and Miss Danvers' voice over the intercom telling furiously, "This foolishness has to stop!"

He can hear the sound of the Nerds, Preps, Greasers and Jocks rushing to exit the dorm while yelling random stuff.

Jimmy re-entered the almost empty recreation room and to Gary's displeasure, the words '**Cheat Activated**' appeared on screen, _twice_.

Oh boy, here we go again.

The shorter boy approached Gary slowly.

The teenage sociopath can feel that Jimmy was targeting him and thought, '… Wait. What's that in his hands?'

Without warning, Jimmy threw the unknown item at Gary; non-stop.

He screamed like a girl, much to Jimmy's amusement.

Suddenly, Gary realized that it was… _itching powder_! Equipped with the infinite ammo cheat, Jimmy is almost invincible to everyone in the game.

'Gasp. I _knew_ it!' a scandalized voice in Gary's little mind said as he continued to scratch all over his body like a monkey on crack while trying to pound on Jimmy.

His attempt to attack the stockier boy failed miserably- it is hard to focus on punching someone when you have a terrible itch all over your body.

The brunette boy pursued after Jimmy when he ran out of the dorm.

Jimmy can only snicker when he saw Gary running right behind him, fist in the air, trying to look intimidating.

Jimmy ran past Trent and bumped into Christy, knocking down the book she was holding.

Gary then lost sight of him.

He remained silent until he heard the familiar voice of Jimmy Hopkins coming from inside a trash can saying, "I'm pretty clever!"

That narcissistic bastard. Oh, hey, that's me! Gary thought.

Okay, note to self: No one in Bullworth Academy is more lunatic compared to the boy named Gary Smith.

The sociopath frantically began chasing after Jimmy when he saw him getting out of his hiding place.

Nearby, Melody Adams was eating a banana.

"Ah, what a good day to litter the campus!" she said as she threw the banana skin on the ground and walked towards the Girl's Dorm.

Jimmy began running in circles around the spot where Melody threw the banana peel.

Gary didn't see the banana peel and of course, he thought that Jimmy was crazy, running around in circles like a dog trying to bite its own tail. He didn't even realize what Jimmy was up to until-

WHAM!

Gary slipped on the banana peel and fell on his butt.

How pathetic can it get, some fruit skin? Seriously?

... And you thought this was the person who intends to 'rule the school'.

Despite the pain on his ass and the laughter coming from inside the school building (apparently everyone _loves _laughing at people slipping on fruit skins- he even heard the sound of the drunken Mr. Galloway laughing and hiccupping simultaneously), Gary got up and chased after Jimmy, who ran into- Gary gulped- the _Autoshop_.

Gary quickly does the math in his mind:

Autoshop equals to Greaser territory equals to DANGER.

However, as hard as he wants to run away, _he couldn't_; simply because his current target was to beat the hell out of Jimmy Hopkins. 'To hell with the game's mechanics!' he cursed silently.

True enough, Hal and Vance were advancing on him, equipped with slingshots.

Moments later, Jimmy escapes unscathed from the Autoshop while Gary was still chasing after him.

His health bar was now yellow after the beating given by the Greasers.

Gary didn't understand why the Greasers go all psycho whenever they saw him walk into their turf.

It made him look _almost_ innocent, being beaten up by the Greasers for no reason at all.

Meanwhile, Jimmy entered the main school building, followed by Gary.

To the sociopath's horror, Jimmy grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher; aimed and sprayed its contents to Gary, leaving him temporarily blind.

Coughing, the brunette boy reached for the fire extinguisher in Jimmy's hand and successfully wrestled it off him.

Now it was his turn to chase Jimmy around the school building with the fire extinguisher in his hands.

Jimmy wasn't amused when he found out that Gary _never_ runs out of breath while chasing him with the fire extinguisher.

They were both running at the same speed, even when Jimmy was sprinting.

After what seemed to be a twenty-four hour marathon inside the school building, Jimmy decided to stop near the boy's bathroom, "Whew. I think I burnt more than a million calories there. It's a shame they didn't put in weight loss in this game…"

"Oh, like the one in San Andreas? Man, I love that game!" Gary piped up.

"… Yeahhhh," Jimmy said awkwardly, raising one eyebrow at the other boy.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before Gary started spraying the fire extinguisher at Jimmy.

… He must be either blind or stupid because he completely missed (well, for his sake, let's just say, uh, he went _temporarily_ blind- his massive, larger-than-life ego will be wounded if we say he's stupid).

Jimmy grudgingly wrestled the fire extinguisher off the sociopath, grabbed him by his school uniform and threw him into the bathroom.

'Oh, no- not the freakin' toilet!' Gary screamed in his mind.

Unfortunately for him, the words '**Dunk Him!**' magically appeared on screen, as though mocking him.

"Blrfblrfblrf!" was all that Gary could let out of his mouth when his face made contact with the disgusting liquid known as toilet water.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a jerk!" the triumphant Jimmy Hopkins said.

**You Failed.**

Gary was knocked out.

The screen faded to black- AGAIN.

You were starting to complain about 'repetitive actions' when the next cutscene starts, involving Jimmy in his school uniform and sitting on his bed in the Boy's Dorm.

"Hey," a small boy outside of his room greeted him, "how you doing? You must be the new kid. I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski," he offered Jimmy a handshake with an awkward posture.

Jimmy noted that the boy was wearing a pink shirt underneath his sweater vest.

… How manly.

"Jimmy Hopkins," he introduced himself briefly, "and _don't _ask me how I'm doing. I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me _this_ quickly."

Petey gulped nervously.

"Well," the feminine-looking boy admitted, "welcome to Bullworth. It's a dump."

"Great. I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent."

'This kid is like the offspring of the Devil himself!', Petey thought after hearing Jimmy's last sentence.

Speaking of the devil- there he was, in the form of a tall male student wearing a teal Bullworth sweater vest; barging into Jimmy's room uninvited.

"Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent 'cause I'm really bad," Gary mockingly repeated Jimmy's words, "Give up the tough guy act, _pal_."

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Jimmy asked.

Gary answered in a straightforward yet mocking manner, "Well, A.D.D., primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really, honestly, enough about me," he suddenly grabbed Pete and said, "oh, I see you've met the dorm's mascot."

He started in a faux announcing voice, "Ladies and gentlemen- I give you, _Femme-boy!_ The _girliest _boy in school," Gary shoved Pete away, "Petey, haven't you got some… imaginary friends to go annoy?"

"Why don't you leave me alone, Gary," Pete said in a pathetic voice, not even making eye contact with his tormentor.

"Look at you!" Gary poked him on the chest; speaking in what he thought was a femme-voice, "-'leave me alone, Gary. I'm really self-important now that I've finally reached puberty'. What's your problem?"

"I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes to Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison," Gary continued.

Irritated, Jimmy decided that he finally had have enough of soap opera going inside his room and said, "Look, I gotta unpack. Would you guys mind getting outta here?"

"Oh, now look what you've done, Pete! Jimmy can't stand you already," Gary commented on his way out.

Petey waved weakly at Jimmy as he followed Gary.

A/N: Lame? Yeah, I admit (after re-reading it), it's kinda lame, so I don't blame you if you don't review or if you flame me. But hey, I TRIED. Oh, like any other fanfiction category, I noticed that there are regular writers/regulars in the Bully section. I'd like to say 'hi' to the Bully fanfic regulars, 'cause I might join you guys one day :D


End file.
